


Cute

by WordsandWonder



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!kid, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omegaverse, omega!Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: Just a quick adventure into the world of omegaverse fiction in which Law is definitely not nesting and it is definitely not cute.





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at alpha/omega dynamics stuff, so hopefully it goes okay! Also my first time trying to post a fic on my phone, so if format is weird or anything let me know!

There were many words that Kid could use to describe his mate. He was sarcastic, witty, focused, sexy, intelligent, and overall a pain in the ass. All of those things were part of the Trafalgar Law experience. None of those things fell under the classification of “cute.”

And yet, as the omega glared challengingly at him from the center of the nest he staunchly argued he was not building, Kid couldn’t help but think he was adorable.

“You know,” Kid began, grinning widely at his defensively bristling boyfriend, “I’m gonna need at least _one_ set of clothes.”

Law frowned deeply and looked at the pile of Kid’s clothing surrounding him. “You can’t,” he finally said.

“I … can’t?”

Law shook his head, his expression a strange mix of stern and pleading. “You can’t have any. They’re mine now.”

Kid blinked. Honestly, he didn’t know what to do. He’d never had a real mate before, so he’d never had anyone become attached to his scent during their heat. Sure, he’d helped people, had heat-partners and stuff, but that was casual. This was different. This was the first time he and Law were spending Law’s heat together, and even though they weren’t bonded yet, they _were_ committed to each other, which meant Law was comforted by his scent. Which apparently meant that he needed to surround himself with every single article of clothing Kid owned (though admittedly that wasn’t much), as well as every blanket and pillow in Kid’s apartment. And if he hadn't been starting to shiver as the water from his shower cooled on his barely covered body, Kid really might not have minded that much. But he _was_ starting to shiver, so he _did_ mind, and he really didn’t see how one less shirt and one less pair of pants was going to destroy the nest his omega had made.

“C’mon, Law, they’re not yours, they’re mine and I need them. Look, I’m not asking you to give me a lot, just one shirt, okay? And a pair of pants.” He took a slow step toward his still conflicted mate. “I won’t even wear boxers, just for you,” he added with a wink.

“No, I can’t. You can’t. I … don’t look at me like that, Eustass, I know it’s stupid!” the slender man snapped. “I need them all. You don’t need clothes. And I want that towel too.”

“Babe, I have to go to the store before your heat starts.”

“No.”

Kid ran his fingers through his hair and fought down a growl of frustration. Why did he have to fall in love with the most stubborn asshole in the universe? “Law,” he tried one last time.

“You will have to pry these clothes from my cold, dead hands, Eustass.”

Kid did growl a bit at that, but not enough to intimidate his mate. “I’m _freezing_ here,” he gritted.

The conflicted look on Law’s face was immediately replaced by a seductive one. “Well, you could always come over here and join me. I know a few good ways to warm you up.”

Kid cocked his head to the side. “Wait, did your heat start? I thought you were still doing the weird nesting phase thingy.”

“I am _not_ -“

“You are surrounded by my clothes and blankets and won’t give them back, don’t even _try_ to tell me you’re not nesting because that,” Kid pointed to the neat circle surrounding Law, “is a nest.”

Law blushed but didn’t try to deny it again. “Fine. Just … just come here. I can feel it starting and I … have a surprise. Before it takes over.”

“A surprise?” Kid questioned, his curiosity overruling his desire to tease the other man. “Like a surprise for me?”

Law rolled his eyes. “Yes, a surprise for you, asshole. Now come here, damnit.”

Kid shrugged and padded over to the bed, wondering what kind of surprise Law had for him. He settled himself delicately in the middle of the circle with the raven-haired omega, careful not to disturb the nest. “Okay, I’m here. What’s the …” Kid trailed off as he was hit by a sudden wave of pheromones. Okay. Yes, okay. This was fine, because Law was his mate. He didn’t need to get himself to a safe distance because he was allowed to follow through on the instinct to _take_ and _claim_ that suddenly overwhelmed him at the smell of his partner going into heat.

“Eustass,” Law called, just the barest hint of need in his voice. “Eustass, look at me.”

Kid obeyed, his eyes focusing on Law’s suddenly bare chest, his body already covered in a fine sheen of sweat. It seemed the heat was hitting him fast and hard. Kid couldn’t help but to lean forward and slowly trace the pattern of Law’s biggest tattoo with his tongue, and the omega moaned.

“W-wait. I want to show you. Eustass, wait, I want to sh-show you!”

Pulling away from the delicious taste and smell of his boyfriend was maybe the hardest thing Kid had ever done, but he moved back nonetheless.

“Show me what, baby?”

It was obvious that Law was having a little trouble keeping the neediness he was feeling from showing on his face, but he did a decent job of looking in-control and seductive. “This,” he murmured lowly, laying back and lifting his hips as he ran his fingers teasingly along the tops of his jeans. Kid watched, transfixed, as he slowly popped the button, pulled the zipper down, and moved the fabric to the side revealing just a tiny bit of …

Law moaned where he lay, and Kid knew it was from the rush of pheromones he had just produced at watching his boyfriend slowly unveiling a pair of white lace panties. They were simple enough in design, but the way they rode sinfully low on Law’s hips had Kid nearly drooling. Law edged his jeans down a bit further to reveal a pair of white, lace-topped thigh-highs and it took all the willpower Kid had not to take him right there. Instead he helped the omega slide his pants all the way off and ran his hands up the silky smoothness of the stocking covering Law’s toned calf, sliding in between the man’s legs and propping one on his shoulder to better reach the sensitive inner side.

“Fuck, Law,” he breathed against the man’s thigh, just above the lace of his stocking. “This is so fucking hot. You’re so fucking hot.”

Law moaned again and used the leg hooked over Kid’s shoulder to pull him closer. “Eustass, I need …”

“Shhh, shh, I know,” Kid assured, running his hands over the top of the thigh-high teasingly, knowing Law’s skin would be more sensitive where the elastic pressed into it. He slipped a finger under the material and pulled it away gently before letting it snap back against Law’s thigh, causing the man to gasp. It wasn’t hard enough to really hurt, Kid knew. But with his heat taking over, Law was hypersensitive to every sensation, and Kid planned to take full advantage of that.

He moved up a bit, brushing his nose against the lace covering Law’s already straining erection, mouthing at it gently and enjoying the groan that earned him.

“Don’t tease me, Eustass,” Law warned.

“Oh? The man in the sexy lingerie is telling _me_ not to tease? Such a hypocrite, Trafalgar,” he chuckled, tucking a finger into the waist of the panties and pulling them down just enough to free his omega’s cock. “But I suppose you did give me a treat, hmm? So maybe I should reward you, what do you think?”

Law whimpered and nodded his head emphatically, looking down at Kid with fiery, lustful eyes.

“Alright then,” Kid agreed before taking the head of Law’s cock into his mouth and making the man arch sharply off the bed.

“Oh fuck, Eustass, more, please more.”

Kid hummed around the dick in his mouth and began to run his hands over the man’s hips and around to massage his ass firmly. It was then that he noticed something very important about Law’s choice in undergarment.

He pulled off with a pop, drawing a whine of protest from the omega, and smirked. “Law, you naughty boy. Did you get these just so I didn’t have to take them off to fuck you?”

Law gasped and writhed as Kid’s fingers slipped between his cheeks and began rubbing slow circles over his already slick entrance. “You – ha – you like them,” he challenged.

It was true. Kid was quickly becoming very fond of these panties. Especially since he’d just discovered that though they provided full coverage in the front, the back was just a few strings attaching the waist to the elastic around Law’s thighs, leaving most of the man’s ass completely bare, and making it completely possible to fuck him senseless without removing or damaging the panties.

“Eustass, please,” Law groaned, making Kid realize that he’d stopped touching his partner as he fantasized. “Please, I can’t wait anymore, I need you inside.”

With a growl of want, Kid surged up to claim Law’s lips in a searing kiss. Fingernails raked down his back as Law arched into the kiss, but Kid didn’t care. He trailed his fingers along Law’s side, up to a dusky, already erect nipple, which he began to tease gently.

“Ah! N-no, Eustass, I’ll cum,” Law protested weakly.

“Go ahead, baby,” Kid rumbled, moving down again to take the other nipple between his lips. “We have plenty of time. I wanna see how many times I can make you cum.” With that promise Kid bit down sharply on the nipple in his mouth and felt Law tense before wetness spread between their bodies. Kid didn’t mind. He knew that by the time they were done the bed and both its occupants would be an absolute mess. Fucking through a heat was never a neat process.

As suspected, it took very little to get Law hard again after his first orgasm, and soon he was begging Kid to move things along.

“What is it you want, Law?”

“You – nngh – you know what I want, you bastard.”

“Yeah,” Kid admitted, slowly withdrawing the two fingers he’d been using to prepare the other. “I do. But I just love hearing you say it.”

“Fuck me,” Law hissed after a stubborn moment of glaring at his unmoving lover.

“Mmm, that’s not very specific, Law.”

Law growled and suddenly pushed Kid onto his back, straddling his hips and taking just a moment to align Kid’s cock with his slick entrance before sinking down with a satisfied moan. “L-like this,” he finally breathed, setting up a rough pace as he fucked himself on Kid’s member. “Asshole.”

On the one hand Kid really shouldn’t have been surprised at Law turning the tables like that. It wasn’t as if Law was particularly submissive in their relationship, or in general. In fact, when he’d first met the man Kid had thought he was an alpha, as he was far more confident than any omega Kid had ever met. But still, it took him a moment to recover from the shock of being flipped over by an omega in heat. Every other heat-partner he’d been with had pretty much turned into a helpless, begging mess once things got started. The fact that Law wasn’t taking Kid’s teasing lying down (literally) had the redhead grinning up at him like an idiot.

“Fuck, Law, you’re so tight,” Kid groaned, thrusting up fast and harsh, his hands moving to grip tightly on Law’s hips.

“Eustass, I need it. Please, I need it.”

Kid could feel his knot forming and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “C’mon, baby,” he moaned. “Cum for me.”

“N-no,” Law panted. “Not yet. I wanna … together … I wanna cum with your knot in me.”

Kid’s vision actually whited out for a moment at that as his instincts screamed _yesyesyesyes!_. Law had never wanted Kid to knot him before, and the idea of doing so had him feeling like he was on fire. With a snarl, Kid threw Law into the mattress, following quickly and slamming back into the tight heat of his lover before the omega could complain about the absence.

“Oh, fuck, Eustass, harder, please,” Law begged, clinging to Kid’s arms for dear life as the redhead pounded into him. “Right there, oh god, right _there_!”

Kid continued aiming for that spot as he leaned down to whisper in Law’s ear. “I’m gonna fill you up now, Law. Gonna knot you and put my cum inside you where it belongs.”

Law threw his head back and moaned so loud it was nearly a scream. “Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted breathlessly. “Yes, Eustass, I need it. Fill me, claim me with your seed. Fuck, put your babies in me, _Eustass_!”

Hearing Law call out his name tipped Kid over the edge, and with one final thrust he pushed his knot into his lover, shuddering as they came together from the sensation. For a moment Kid was content to lay, still connected by his knot, with Law in his arms, but as his mind cleared from the sex-haze it had been in he started to panic.

“Shit, Law, should we have done this?” he asked shakily.

“Hmm?” Law hummed, still too fucked out to focus properly.

“Should we have … I mean, should I really have, uh … knotted you? You’re on birth control, right? Cuz I mean, we’re not even bonded yet, and I don’t know if I’m ready to be a dad …”

“Should have thought of that before you gave in to your base instincts, you animal,” Law murmured. Feeling Kid freeze, Law cracked an eye open and sighed. “I’m joking, Eustass. Of course I’m on birth control. I’m not ready to be a father yet either. But the knot does help more with the heat. It gives us a little more recovery time before the next wave.”

“Oh,” Kid muttered. “Uh, right. So I didn’t…”

“You did not just get me pregnant, no,” Law assured.

Kid nodded and snuggled closer to the omega as he finally felt his knot go down enough to pull out. “You know,” he said casually as he arranged Law in his arms more comfortably. “You _would_ look pretty sexy carrying my babies.”

All he got in response was a slap on the arm, so Kid chuckled lightly and tucked Law’s head under his chin. He thought about how Law would look, glowing with pregnancy, round from the life growing inside him.

“Hey,” Law grumbled, no doubt smelling the pheromones suddenly rolling off Kid and feeling the redhead’s dick twitch back to life. “Save it for the next wave. We’re not even close to being done here.”

Kid smiled and pressed a kiss into sweaty midnight locks. The man was definitely right. He should just stop that line of thought right there if he was going to have any energy to help Law finish his heat. For an omega he really did have amazing stamina, and from what Law had described, his heats were long and intense. Kid was going to need all the strength he could get.

Still … “You would be sexy, though.”

“Shut up, Eustass.”

_Cute_.

 


End file.
